Im not one of you
by gemini1200
Summary: Rose was taken when she was 8 years old, she spent the next 10 years being trained by Strigoi to be the perfect weapon. what will happen when Dimitri realises that the girl he has been dreaming about for years, is actually real. please read and review. let me know what you think, i take in all advice
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Rose Hathaway was 8 years old when she was taken, it was meant to be a routine shopping trip with her best friend Lissa, it was the two of them and 3 Guardians who's soul proposer was to keep them safe, well to keep Lissa safe anyway. Being the last of her bloodline she was one of the most important Moroi in existence.

The two girls were holding hands walking out of the shopping mall, it was getting late and time to leave, the sun was just starting to set, the sky turning slightly red behind the clouds. Their Guardians glanced nervously at each other, then didn't realise it had gotten so late.

"Princess we need to be moving, its getting dark" one of then said to Lissa, he was the tallest of the tree of them, short brown hair, Lissa main Guardian. All three of them were wearing the guardian uniform, all dressed in black.

Rose didn't like him very much, he was uptight and just not a very nice person to be around, plus he didn't like Rose,

"Okay" replied Lissa. They made they way to the van, which was parked across the street from the mall. Just as the tall one open the door, there was a loud screeching sound, letting them all know another van was coming towards them, and fast.

Everything happened so fast, the guardians tried to hurry the girls into the van, one of them picking Lissa up, as she tried to climb in. glancing at the van, Rose noticed that it was a black van with tinted windows, and it was coming right for them.

The van come up close theirs pushing the Guardians back and out of the way. Rose could here them shouting at the girls to get back, away from the door, but it was too late, the door to the black van slide open, a man reached out and grabbed Rose by the waist, she tried to hold on to the seat in front of her. But it was no good, the man was too strong.

Lissa tried to grabbed her but she was scared, her hands sweating and she couldn't get a good grip of Rose's hand.

Rose was pulled into the van, while Lissa was screaming her name, the door slid closed again, and she was in darkness, she tried to kick and scream, but they held her down, pain explored at the back of her head, just before she fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1 The Deal

Chapter 1

Rose slowly opened her eyes, her head was bonding, the light from a small window hurting her eyes. She couldn't remember how she came to be here, or where she was. Trying to keep calm and not panic she pulled herself up to get a better look at where she was.

She was sitting on what felt like an old mattress and it looked even worse, the rest of the room was small, paint peeling off the white stained walls. She didn't even want to think about what that was. To the far side of the room was door, Rose stood up on shaking legs and slowly made her way towards it. Only to find it locked.

She backed up until she hit the wall, she was so scared, not knowing where she was or what was going to happen to her. She sank down to the cold hard floor, wrapped her arms round her legs and cried. Praying that someone would find her before it was to late.

It wasn't long before she remember that she was with Lissa, they went shopping, and something about a black van.

"Oh God Lissa" she whispered, Rose started to panic more, not knowing what happened to her friend. Thinking that she had failed her. She was being trained to be her Guardian when they finally left school. Lissa parents has wished it before they died.

Not knowing what happened to Lissa was worse then not knowing what was going to happen to her. Rose stood up and ran back to the door, she started banging on it as hard as she could, shouting for help, hoping someone would hear her. She had to get out of here, she had to find her best friend.

In her panic and her banging on the door, she didn't relies that the small room had started to get darker. The sun was setting, which meant she had been away from Lissa for almost 24 hours. She gave up banging on the door and started looking around the room again trying to think of something, she didn't know what to do. After all she was only 8 years old, what could she do.

She sat down against the wall as far way from the door as she could get. Again she wrapped her arms around her legs, her head resting on her arms. Slowly rocking back and forth.

She didn't know how long she sat there for. Her head shot up to the sound of a key fitting into a lock. Panic rose as she watched the door open, the over head light flickered on, making her blink a few times before she could focused again.

"Well, well what do we have here?" the man who spoke, was tall and really big, he scared Rose just by looking at her. He was followed into the room by 3 other people, but it wasn't until they moved forward that Rose released that they weren't people, they were Strigois.

Rose was too scared to move or say anything, she just sat there watching, the leader, the first one who spoke, he frowned at her, moving closer as he did. Over and over in her head, she chanted. _I'm going to die, I don't want to die, I'm going to die, I don't want to die. _

The Strigoi in front of her hissed at her, he was angry, he moved away from her so fast she barley followed his movements, he grabbed one of the others by his neck and hissed at him.

"What the hell is that?" he hissed at the man still in his grip. While pointing back at Rose, The man was struggling to breath, trying to remove the hand around his neck. He was human, or he could have been a Dhampir, Rose didn't know.

"The girl you wanted..Sir" the man managed to get out. The strigoi handing him pushed the man against the wall behind him, letting go of his neck as he did. The man slid to the floor coughing, trying to catch is breath.

"You idiots" he screeched at them, turn around and stormed towards Rose, he reached for her grabbing her arm and pulled her to her feet, she tried to pull out of his grip but he was to strong. He pulled her across the room and made her stand before the man, who was now just getting back to his feet.

"Dose this look like a Moroi to you? She is a Dhampir" he spat the last word "I wanted the Moroi Princess, was that to much to ask for?" he shouted making everyone in the room flinch.

Again Rose tried to pull away from them, but that only made the Strigoi look at her again

"Who are you?" rose didn't answer, just tried to pull away again. He sighed and tried again. "What's your name little girl, I won't harm you if you tell me what I want to know"

A tear fell from the corner of Rose's eye, she knew she had to be brave, she had to be strong for Lissa.

"I wont tell you anything" she didn't know how her voice came out sounding so strong, but she was glad it did.

The strigoi laughed at her "Well I'm guessing you were with the princess, you were taken instead of her, right?" Rose's eyes widened a little, letting the strigoi know he was right. He smiled in return.

He let go of her arm to talk to the other in the room. Without even thinking about what she was doing. She stomped on his foot as hard as she could, and ran for the open door. She didn't know how far she would get, she just know she had to run, she had to try.

"Stop her" was shouted from behind her, footsteps followed. She ran down a hallway that looked to be in the sharp of the room she was in, paint peeling off the wall, she came to an open room, it didn't have much in it, an old looking sofa and small table, she tried to run around them, but was grabbed from behind. She started kicking and screaming. Shouting at them to let her go.

The leader laughed again from behind her "Such a brave little girl, I think I have use for you after all" Rose's captor put her down on the sofa, making her sit, he held her still so she could run for it again.

"I will never help you" Rose shouted back.

"Oh but you will, I'm going to make a deal with you, your a bright young girl, I think you will see its what's best for everyone, even the princess", that is what got Rose's attention, if she could do anything to help Lissa then she would.

He came forward and knelt down in front of her "You have fire, and passion, for one so young, you would do anything to keep the princess safe right?" Rose only nodded in return, wanting to hear what he was going to say next. "Well this is the deal, you stay with me, and be trained to fight, I will teach you to be strong, you will become a perfect killer, you will do as I ask without complaint, and in return I wont go after your friend, does that sound fair?"

Rose didn't have to think to long about that, she would do whatever it took to keep Lissa safe, even if that meant making a deal with the devil. She would stay here, learn what she could, and one day, she would find a way back to Lissa. As long as she was safe, what happened to Rose didn't matter.

She looked at the strigoi, right in the eye and nodded.

"Ill do it, Ill take the deal"


	3. Chapter 2 Home

Chapter 2.

Rose just sat there still on the sofa. She hadn't moved for over an hour. What had she just agree to? She couldn't think of anything apart from Lissa. Had she done the right thing? What else could she do?

Would anyone come for her? Would anyone miss her? Would her mum know she was missing? All these thoughts ran through Rose's head over and over.

Who was she kidding? She know they wouldn't come. She was only a Dhampir. She new the saying they come first. She wasn't one of them.

She jumped at the sound of voices behind her. She didn't want to know what they were talking about so she tried to tune them out.

The voices stopped, a few seconds later he was standing in front of her, she got a good look at him this time, he was talk with dirty blond hair, well built and very scary looking, Rose wondered if he would still look so scary if he didn't have red eyes and teeth, she couldn't forget that he had them.

She knew how easily he could kill her, how easily any of them could kill her.

"I don't think we made the proper introductions before, I'm Deon and you are?" he knelt again so he was the same hight as her. Rose swallowed as she tried to get her words out.

"I...I'm Rose" it came out as barely a whisper but Deon heard it anyway.

He smiled at her, "Pretty name for a pretty little girl" he reached forward and gently pushed Rose's hair behind her shoulder so he could get a better look at her. "Come on, we're leaving, the car is outside" it wasn't until he took her hand and pulled her to her feet that she realised what he had said.

"Where are we going?" she asked. She didn't know why he was being so nice to her.

He smiled again at her question and gave her a one word answer "Home" that one word flooded her mind with images of Lissa and the Academe, that was her home or at least it use to be. She didn't know where home was now, or if she would ever feel at home again.

Deon was still holder her hand leading her through the house, when he opened the front door she was met with darkness, she didn't know what time is was. Only that it was night, but she suddenly felt really tired.

There was other men outside by the car, she didn't know if they were human or not. One of them opened the back door, and nodded to Deon.

"This is Max, he works for me" the man Max smiled down at her, showing perfect straight white teeth, which also let her know he was human. "Max this is Rose, she is going to be staying with us for a while" she didn't know what to do, so she just looked at him, he looked nice from what she could tell, he wasn't as tall as Deon and he had darker hair.

She couldn't understand why he would want to work for a strigoi, but she didn't question it out loud. Deon helped her into the car, she slid across the seat so she was next to the window. Deon slid in after her shutting the door behind him.

It wasn't long before the car started moving. The car ride was silent, she notice Deon watching her but she was too tired to care, it wasn't long before she fell asleep with her head resting on the window. Her dreams filled with monsters.

She didn't know how long she slept for but when she woke she was no longer in a car, but what appeared to be a bed, a very comfortable bed. She glanced around the room and was move confused then ever, the room was beautiful, she was lying on a huge poster bed, she sat up to get a better look of the room.

The walls where painted a cream colour and there was a dark wood colour dresser. Next to that a full length mirror. The other side of the room had a massive window seat. It was a room fit for a princess, so why was she in it.

She made her way across to the window, pulled back the curtains and smiled as the sun shone down on her. She looked out trying to figure out where she was, but all she could see was a garden, a very big garden. There was no road so she figured she was at the back of the house, and very high up, they was no way she could climb of the window.

She sighed and sat down on the window seat, she sat and watched the birds, watching them fly, watching them be free.

The door to the bed room opened making her jump, why didn't she think of trying the door? A woman came into the room holding a tray. She closed the door behind her and moved to put the tray on the dresser. She turn to face the bed and frowned when she found it empty. Rose knew she was human, after all she was stood in the sun.

The woman smiled as he found Rose sat by the window. "There you are my dear, come, I have some lunch for you" she was maybe in her late 40s, her hair long dark and tied back in a high tail.

"Who are you?" Rose asked as she slowly made her way over to the smell of food. Oh god, when was the last time she had eaten, she couldn't remember. The closer she got the more her mouth watered.

"I'm Sarah, and Deon tells me your Rose, I'm here if you need help during the day, normally you would eat down stairs or in the kitchen, but as this is your first day with us, I thought you would like it in your room" Rose didn't really follow what she had said, she was to focused on the food.

Before Rose realised what she was doing she had the sandwich half way to her lips, she glanced at Sarah who just smiled back at her, she took that as a go a head.

"I'll leave to it" Sarah said before turning to the door "get some rest, your going to need your strength, your training starts at nightfall" she walked at the room leaving Rose to her food.

After eating both sandwiches and a apple, Rose made her way back to bed. She didn't know what her training would involve but she knew it wasn't going to be easy.


End file.
